mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tieru
Mystic |race =Elf |gender =Male |world =Ashan |birth =before 540 YSD |death =969 YSD |occupation =Hero of Irollan Dragon Knight Sage of the Dragonmist Islands |affiliation =Irollan (formerly) Dragon Knights Gray Alliance |status =Dead (as of Heroes V) |appearances = }} Tieru is a character in Heroes of Might and Magic V, Might & Magic X: Legacy and Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Biography Heroes V Before Queen Isabel's War He was a ranger and a fighter in the Day of the Tears of Fire. He fought against the dark elven cousins, as they burned Brythigga and killed Arniel, King of Irollan. Tieru fought back and defeated them. However, his friend, Ergal, was a demon and he was truly behind the trouble in Irollan. He convinced the elves (in his disguise) Tieru was mad and disappeared Tieru's wrath. Tieru was angry and was banished, but found the Order of Dragon Knights and joined them. He took an oath to defeat the demons' plans. With that in mind, he crafted the Heart of the Griffin to aid King Alexei. However, he was killed, so Tieru infused the Heart with a part of his soul. During Queen Isabel's War Tieru had to intervene when Raelag took the Heart of the Griffin from Nicolai's tomb. When hearing Raelag opposes Kha-Beleth, he told him to come to him to see what can be done. Raelag accepted the task and sailed to the Irisus Sea, to Tieru's island. Tieru purged him of demonic magics via the Rite of True Nature and sent Raelag back to Ygg-Chall. Tieru was eventually killed by Biara, when Findan tried to get the old druid alive. Tieru's spirit commanded Findan to get the scroll and show it to Zehir and go to the Griffin Empire to stop Kha-Beleth's plan. Though they did save the Queen, Isabel has born the Demon Messiah. Tieru's spirit commanded Raelag to find this demon, to which Raelag went to east. Might and Magic X Tieru can be found near in the sweat lodge (40, 53) in the Minho Marshes. Gameplay Heroes V Tieru is a Ranger. Abilities Scenarios Heroes of Might and Magic V The Cultist *The Promise: Tieru makes an illusion to talk with Agrael, who banished Veyer. *Agrael's Decision: Agrael reached Tieru, who tells him about the Heart of the Griffin, Alexei Griffin and Kha-Beleth's plans. The Ranger The Archipelago: Tieru tells Findan to get the scroll from Biara. Hammers of Fate Ylaya's Quest The Decoupling: Tieru accompanies Raelag to find the Demon Messiah. Tribes of the East Non-campaign The Days of Fire: Tieru recalls to Raelag his role in the war of the Days of the Tears of Fire. Might and Magic X He is a Druid Elder and will share his knowledge with others if they prove themselves worthy. Heroes VII Tieru is a Mystic. Abilities Appearances Tieru appears in Heroes of Might and Magic V and in its add-ons, Hammers of Fate and Tribes of the East. Tieru also appears in Might & Magic X: Legacy and in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Gallery Sylvan_Tieru_128.jpg HeroTieruV.png TieruDK.jpg Tieru1.jpg|Tieru's headshot, during Queen Isabel's War TieruDruid.jpg|Tieru's prerelease portrait in Heroes VII Category:Heroes V characters Category:Heroes V Rangers Category:Might and Magic X promoters Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X Minho Marshes characters Category:Heroes VII Sylvan magic heroes